Ross Family Game Night
by Mr Mauler
Summary: Emma wants something, well someone, someone in her family even. But it's not who you think. Warning, smut, incest, minors, future femslash, don't like, don't read, but please rate and review.
1. Emma

**Ross Family Game Night**

A/N: To those who love my work, I'm back bitches! (Bitches meant in the most kind and positive way, like bros, friends, etc.) To those who are haters, I'm back bitches! (Bitches this time meant literally. Like bitches.) And with another Family Game Night story, this time with the Ross family. Let's see how it goes.

Emma Ross had always been considered a dumber girl. People saw the ditsy blonde who missed the obvious and made not so smart decisions. However, contrary to popular belief, Emma was not as ignorant as everyone thought. This all would be realized by the entire Ross household one fateful night. See, Emma had made a friend some years earlier by the name of Teddy Duncan and Teddy had told Emma about this amazing night that brought her family much closer together. And Emma really wanted to fuck her brother. Now, if someone heard Emma say just that, that she wanted to fuck her brother, one might assume that Emma was thinking about Luke, the older, more confident and seemingly stronger all-around of the Ross boys, but no. Emma's express desires were not for Luke, though she'd thought of him occasionally when getting off at night. No. Emma wanted her other brother, the one most girls either passed by or tried to use to get to the older Ross boy. Yes, Emma wanted with all her might to fuck Ravi Ross, and she set a plan in action to do just that.

The tables were all set for Emma's perfect night of seduction. The family, that being the two boys, Emma and their hot nanny Jessie, would play a version of the classic party game, Truth or Dare, but instead of the normal rules the players would draw for truth or dare and then draw out of a questions or actions bowl to determine what they did. Emma's plan was set in action. The first few rounds went by seamlessly as innocent questions like "Who was your first kiss?" and simple dares like "Speak in an accent for the rest of the round" were drawn and answered and performed. Then, a few rounds in, it seemed the dares and questions got a little more intense. It all hit the fan when Emma drew "Give a lap dance to the person to your right", which just happened to be Ravi. Emma knew this would happen because she orchestrated it. When Ravi told her she didn't have to, she looked at him with innocent eyes and said, "But Ravi, we have to follow the rules don't we? I don't want to lose." She then started playing some vague type of party music and slowly danced in front of her younger and awkward brother. He lasted all of about thirty seconds, which is longer than Emma expected and then he bolted to his room. Emma sat down, feigning shock and sadness that the game seemed ruined. Jessie, who usually was on top of the Ross kids' plans, didn't seem to be aware of what Emma was up to, mostly because she was absorbed in her texts with Tony, her hot on again off again boyfriend who was downstairs and finishing his shift. Jessie abruptly spoke, "Emma, check on Ravi. Luke, be good. Bertram is away for the weekend and I need to go... talk... to Tony about something. Emma, you're in charge." Jessie then gathered her things and left, just as Emma expected. Now to get rid of Luke. "Luke," Emma called, "You know you want to follow her and see just what she meant by "talk to Tony." "Yeah," the eldest Ross boy replied, "But I know you won't let me, will you?" "Go ahead." Emma said, feigning defeat. "Just don't tell Jessie I let you when you get caught." "You mean if I get caught," Luke replied cockily. Emma only gave him a look and he hurriedly left before she changed her mind.

Emma had done it. She had successfully rid herself of all distractions. Bertram, the butler was gone for the weekend. Her nanny was out chasing her boy toy with Luke hot on her heels and her little sister Zuri was with her parents for the summer. She had Ravi right where she wanted him, well not yet. That would not come until she was on top of him, she thought to herself. She momentarily got lost in the fantasy of riding his foreign and exotic cock, but then snapped back to reality when she heard something upstairs. Exactly as she had expected, when she went to explore the sound she heard, she found her brother furiously jerking at his surprisingly large cock. He had to be at least nine inches long and three thick. She salivated over this huge dick, but then knew that there was a mission to be done, and she had to do it. She walked into her brother's room, feigning ignorance of his actions and also feigned shock when she saw him. "Emma!" he cried. "What are you doing here?" "Everyone else left and I wanted to make sure you were okay," she replied. "But it looks like you're making yourself feel pretty good," Emma giggled. Ravi tried to hide his massive erection, but it was no use so he just put a pillow over it. "I am so sorry Emma. I have disgraced you and our family." "Why do you say that Ravi?" Emma knew full well why he said it, but she wanted to hear him say it. "Because..." Ravi hesitated. "Because what Ravi?" Emma said in a low and sultry voice as she sat next to him. "Because," He replied and gulped, "Because I was thinking of my sister... of you Emma." He said and almost cried. Emma had not expected this but she had come too far to go back now. "Ravi, it's okay. It's natural to feel this way, to get turned on by hot girls like me." Ravi seemed to be taking her words well so she continued. "You know," she smiled in the sexiest way Ravi had ever seen anyone smile, "It's kind of hot thinking about you thinking about me in that way." She moved closer to him and whispered, "Tell me what you were thinking about." Ravi froze and Emma knew this was her chance. "Were you thinking about me sucking on your big thick cock baby brother? Were you thinking about pulling my hair as you fuck my pretty face and my throat as I suck you off? Were you thinking about sticking that monster in all of my holes and making me scream for you?" Ravi was unbelievably turned on at this point and shocked at his sister's candidness and language. He could only nod. Emma then replied with the words Ravi would remember for the rest of his life. "Make it happen then."

A/N: So, what do you think of my return story? Like the cliffhanger? Don't you just hate those? Have any suggestions? PM ME! Reviews are for... well reviewing. Don't write suggestions in reviews for they WILL be ignored. Until next time, I'm out homies and homettes.


	2. Emma's Surprise (From Ravi)

A/N: Here is the second chapter. I have an idea for where this story is going to go now. I will be updating pretty frequently so I don't fall behind. Here goes.

Ravi's eyes grew wide as he heard his sister's most recent words echo in his mind over and over, "Make it happen then." She was talking about him taking her, doing all the things he's dreamed about doing since he hit puberty. Was this actually happening to him, he wondered? As he was musing and pondering whether he was dreaming or not, Emma tired of his inaction and lightly touched his massive cock through the sheets. That jolted the youngest Ross boy back into reality and the reality was his totally hot sister was sitting in front of him basically begging to be fucked. And as if on cue with his thoughts Emma said, "Do you want me to beg you Ravi? Do you want me to beg my little brother to let me put his not so little cock in my mouth and suck on it? I promise it will be worth it. I will suck you so good that you'll cum within ten minutes. And then I'll do it again if you let me. Then I'll let you fuck me however you want." Ravi gained control of himself. This is wrong. She's your sister. These thoughts resounded in the back of his mind, but the front of his mind was full of thoughts of lust and desire he had held back for years. Emma saw this struggle within him and decided he needed some motivation so she stood up and slowly took off her shirt revealing her pink bra and took off her tight and tiny shorts revealing nothing but a skimpy pink thong. She looked at her brother who was transfixed on her body and removed the rest of her clothing sexually and sensually, standing before him completely naked. "Can I suck your cock now bro?" She smiled seductively as he just nodded, giving in to his inner demons.

Emma smiled as she leaned over and kissed Ravi. She could tell that he'd never been kissed before, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it might be. He wasn't trying to eat her face, so that was a plus, but he wasn't putting very much effort into the kiss either. But Emma knew just how to fix that. She let her fingers glide over the tent in the blanket where Ravi's cock was hiding. At that point, surprisingly to Emma, Ravi seemed to take control of the kiss. He kissed her with all the passion in his body. He let a beast out of him that he never knew existed and both he and Emma were glad that they discovered it. At this point, Ravi's lack of experience went out the window and his pure instinct took over as he kissed Emma passionately and put his hand in her hair and pulled gently as his tongue began taking control of hers, which had been controlling the kiss to this point. He battled her tongue back into her mouth and pinned it down as he explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue. He continued this kiss and smiled confidently into it as he felt Emma writhe beneath him and heard her moan into the kiss. He didn't know how he knew what to do next, but again his instincts took over and he broke from the kiss leaving Emma disappointed, but only for a moment as his inexperienced but determined lips moved from hers to her neck and he kissed gently at first and then passionately on the sensitive skin of her neck and collarbone as he made his journey downwards.

He quickly found himself at his first destination on his quest to his ultimate prize. He found Emma's left tit near his lips and knew he had to make her moan if he wanted to make her feel the bliss he knew he'd soon feel from her lips. He wanted her to know that this was more than just sex for him. More than just pure lust. That he loved her. That he wanted her for years. That she had to be his and his only. So he did that in the way he learned from the internet. He started by kissing passionately on the flesh of Emma's left tit. Her tits were perfectly sized, barely bigger than his hands could fit around and just enough to give his mouth a good workout. He kissed and sucked all around the orb of flesh then finally found the nipple in his mouth and he sucked on the nipple with his lips. He finally let his tongue run over the sensitive nipple over and over as he heard Emma moaning his name. He repeated the service to her other nipple, this time feeling adventurous and lightly biting it feeling Emma's hands pushing his face deeper into her tit and he bit a little harder then rolled the nipple between his teeth making her go crazy. After he finished with her tits, he slowly kissed down her beautifully toned stomach and stopped above the light patch of hair on above her pussy. He smiled and went straight to the lips of the pussy and licked up and down them like he'd seen on videos. Again, Emma knew he wasn't experienced, but neither was she. She'd always wanted Ravi to be her first and now he was going to be. He let his tongue dive inside her and she practically screamed his name. He was looking for her clit clumsily with his thumb, but when he found it, he knew. She came. And she came hard. He licked all he could up from her pussy and smiled knowing he'd brought his perfect and beautiful sister to an orgasm, but not knowing it was her first not brought on by herself. She knew he probably didn't know that however, so she wanted him to know that he was the first man to make her feel this way. "Ravi," she panted, "You're my first." He couldn't believe it. Not only was he fucking the most beautiful girl in the world, but he was the only one to ever do so.

"Ravi," Emma moaned, "Your tongue felt so fucking good inside my pussy." "It felt so good to pleasure you Emma," Ravi replied. "I know this may not be normal, but I love you Emma. I have for years. I want this to be more than just fucking, more than just sex." Emma giggled at hearing her goody good little brother saying "fuck", but saw his eyes when she giggled. "No, it's not that Ravi." She clarified. "I think it's adorable that you cussed, I've never heard that from your mouth before, but then again, your mouth just keeps on surprising me over and over again tonight." She gathers her courage to tell him how she feels. "Ravi," she says, "I love you too. The way you just made me feel cements it for me. I've been feeling this for a while now, but what you just did to me I've never been able to do to myself and I've known how to please myself for years now. You made me cum like never before. I almost fucking squirted. It was so hot and I've never felt that in my life. So, yes. I love you. And I'm about to make you feel ten times better than you made me feel," Emma promises as she crawls down to the tent in Ravi's blanket and prepares to blow his mind... and his cock.

A/N: And another cliffhanger. I'm just teasing y'all with the coming scene (pun intended). Remember to review, bad or good, they're all wanted. And suggestions go to my PM and NOT on the reviews! Goodnight all. Mauler out!


	3. Emma's Surprise (For Ravi)

A/N: Mauler's back with chapter three, and since I never did this in the beginning, I don't own Jessie, Disney does. Blah blah blah. Now onto the meat of the story (pun intended because, who doesn't love puns). Sorry for the longish wait. You may have thought I was hibernating again, but it was just a busy few days. Here is the moment we all have been waiting for.

Emma was still coming down from her amazing and powerful orgasm and looked into the eyes of her youngest brother, seeing the love for her he had and how it was different than all the guys, including even their other brother, Luke, who all looked at her with pure lust. Ravi was different. He loved her. Her body wasn't the sole reason for his arousal, but just being there with her was enough for him to get all hot and bothered. And she felt the same about him. Although, Emma thought to herself, right now is not the time to get all sentimental and to focus on feelings, that will come later. No, Emma knew that right now it was time for action. She smiled her sexy smile at her brother and she kissed his lips gently and quickly over and over while rubbing her leg on his growing and hardening erection. Holy fuck, Emma thought to herself, how is it getting bigger? And just how big is it? But Emma wasn't quite ready to answer that question yet.

Emma continued to dominantly kiss her little brother, taking complete control of the situation and letting her tongue explore his mouth, as his had done to her moments earlier. He moans into the kiss which makes her do the same. Their hands go into a flurry, grabbing at hair and pulling one another into the kiss as it slowly but surely becomes more passionate and aggressive on both ends and the battle for dominance rages. Eventually they decide to call the battle a truce when Emma breaks the kiss and moves down Ravi's surprisingly sculpted body. Why does he always hide this body, she wondered to herself. She kissed down his body until she got to his cock and she saw that it was huge and had to be bigger than her biggest dildo which was nine inches. She quietly asked "Ravi, how big is it?" He sheepishly answered, "Just over eleven inches". "Fuck," Emma whispered seeing the massive cock and the nice big balls under it. Ravi also had a nice patch of hair over his dick but she was only focused on the cock right now, the sight, the smell and soon, the taste.

Emma said, "Ravi, do you want your big sister to suck your big cock?" Emma asked in a teasing and painfully innocent tone of voice. Ravi could barely reply thinking about this fantasy come true, but he mustered up a weak "Yes." Emma wasn't satisfied with that and needed more. "Do you really want it? Because it doesn't sound like it right now. I need you to tell me how much you want it. Beg for it. Or even better take control with your words baby and tell me to do it. Make me suck you off with your words and I'll give you the best orgasm of your life." Ravi needed no more encouragement and he said, "You know you want to suck my cock Emma. I know how long you've wanted it and you haven't taken your eyes off of it since you came into my room. You want your little brother's big and thick cock deep inside your mouth all the way to your throat. You want my big nice balls slapping against your chin as I fuck your face and your throat don't you? Do it then. Stop talking and use your mouth for something actually useful and stuff my cock inside of it. Let me fuck your face and use your mouth and throat for what they were made for, my big cock." Emma was taken aback by her little innocent brother's words and controlling language, but above all she was extremely turned on by his show of dominance and she prepared to do exactly what he wanted her to and what she had wanted to do for over a year.

Emma smiled up at her little brother and started to slowly stroke his cock, letting her thumb rub over the slit and she spat on her hand and his cock while she continued to stroke him, letting her grip get a little tighter as she rotated her hand going up and down the massive cock that she couldn't even get her fingers to touch around. She continued to stroke him until he couldn't handle it anymore and instead of asking he grabbed the back of her head gently and moved her down. She took the hint and kissed his cockhead lightly, teasing him as she let her tongue dart out and lick his slit and quickly slide back into her mouth. She then let her tongue go to his head and wrap around it as she licked his head and eventually sucked it into her mouth and went to work until she tasted her first drops of his precum. She sucked on his head for another few minutes until he pushed her head a little further down. She sucked down his massive cock until about six or so inches were in her mouth and she felt his cock at the back of her mouth teasing her throat. She had practiced for this and fit nine inches of dildo in her mouth, but this was thicker. Though she needed his whole cock in her mouth. She let inch after inch of his cock slide down her throat as she deepthroated her little brother. She actually did what she thought was impossible and fit all of him in her mouth and was able to continue sucking and bobbing her head on his massive cock. She began playing with his balls with her hands which were coated in the spit from her mouth while Ravi fucked her face. At this point, Ravi couldn't hold back and moaned, "Emma, I am going to cum soon, should I pull out of your mouth?" And Emma answered him by going back fully down on his cock and licking up his shaft releasing his hot gooey cum into her throat. She swallowed every drop of his cum, as if she had a choice, and she greedily let it all come into her mouth before moving off of his cock. "Did you like that little brother?" Emma asked seductively smiling at Ravi. All her brother could do was nod as he was still coming down from his orgasm.

A/N: To be continued. Remember to review and thank you for all of the reviews so far. I will be introducing another Jessie character into the sexcapades in the next chapter. Remember to PM me with ideas and DO NOT put ideas in reviews. Reviews are for reviewing only.


	4. Good Morning Luke

A/N: I have returned to writing. It's been a while, so this might be a little rough, but when I get back into the swing it will get better. So, without further ado, I bring you chapter four of the Ross family's sexual adventures.

Emma returned to her room that night on a high like she has never felt before. She smiled as she could still taste Ravi's cum in her mouth. She fell asleep happier than she could remember being for quite a while. As she woke up the next morning, she found herself horny. So. Very. Horny. She couldn't quite figure out why she was so damned horny. That was until she remembered that she and Ravi had not gone any further than foreplay last night. It was some great foreplay, but she still needed a cock in her pussy. She quickly stripped off the few clothes she was wearing and went to Ravi's room, only to find a note reminding her that he had left early that morning for a three day science camp. Jessie was still gone from taking him and she wouldn't be home for a few more hours. This would be her chance.

Emma quickly returned to her room and got her "special little friend" out from her drawer. That friend just happened to be a nine-inch dildo with a suction cup on one end. She placed the dildo on her wall and started her ritual that had become too normal for her. "Damn," she thought to herself, "I really need to get laid. I guess I'll have to wait until Ravi gets home." She shrugs off all her thoughts and focuses on her coming masturbation. She started slowly rubbing the outside of her already moistening pussy and slowly begins inserting one finger inside, then two, then three. She starts finger fucking herself harder and faster, trying to keep her moans to a minimum. Then she remembers that Jessie and Ravi are not here so she just lets loose. She moans loudly and when she was wet enough, she bent over and slowly backed herself onto the dildo. She started moaning even louder and playing with her nice and firm tits. She was screaming at this point. After a while of this position she got tired and took the dildo off the wall and stuck it to the floor and started riding it. This made her moan too, though not quite as loud as last time.  
Little did Emma know that in the room next to her, her other brother, Luke, was still very much home and very much aware of what his big sister was doing. He had arranged to be in the room next to her once he started going through puberty. His closet had a hole in it big enough for him to see enough and he knew that she did this often, however she was never quite so loud about it. He wasn't aware of what had gone on the night before with his brother and sister, but he knew that Emma was hornier than she ever had been. He thought to himself "Damnit Luke. This is your one chance. Nobody is here and she is so fucking horny. And so am I." Luke quickly snapped a few pictures through his peep hole, just in case he needed some leverage and left his room, planning to knock on Emma's door. As he took the few steps between their rooms he realized that the horny bitch hadn't even shut her door. He stood there, waiting for her to look up at him. When he realized she was too caught up in herself to pay attention to him he dropped his shorts and boxers and walked a few steps into the room before purposefully knocking one of her dance trophies off the shelf. The look she gave him when she looked up at him made him realize that she was putty in his hands. Or so he thought. Boy was he wrong. He was about to learn that it was in fact the other way around.

Emma heard something hit the floor and immediately stopped what she was doing looking around. When she saw Luke standing there, she was initially mortified, until she realized that he was naked and he knew exactly what he was doing. While she was worried at first the worry very quickly melted away into anger. How dare he stop her when she was getting close. So instead of griping or nagging at him she simply got off the dildo, took it and threw it with her other ones that she was planning on washing later. She walked up to him, grabbed his dick and whispered angrily, "Fuck me Luke. Fuck me right the fuck now." Luke was taken aback by her brazen attitude and tried to stammer out a response. "Don't you want to… you know… like work into it." Emma gave him an evil glare and responded, "You interrupted me. We can do that shit later, but I need a cock now. And if you do well, I may let you take both holes." She winks at him and sits on the bed, her legs spread wide. This was all the encouragement that Luke needed. He basically ran the three or four steps it took to get to his big sister. He quickly inserted his cock into her pussy and started pushing deeper and deeper. His cock wasn't as long as Ravi's, she noticed, but it sure as hell was thicker. It felt like he was ripping her apart, but it felt so damn good. "God Luke. Keep fucking going. I need all of you inside me. Bottom out in me baby. Fuck." Emma continued to moan like this until Luke put his lips on hers, silencing and shocking her. She initially was surprised, but she returned his kiss with passion and fervor. She loved his cock inside her and needed more. She broke the kiss and looked at him with need in her eyes. Luke placed her legs behind his head and began hammering inside of her harder and faster. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he fucked her harder than she ever managed to fuck herself. "Fuck Luke. I'm so damn clo… Oh GOD! I'm cumming Luke. I'm cumming on my little brother's cock. Fuck." Emma is screaming again at this point. She pulls away from Luke, gaining a sad look from her brother until she turns around and leans over the bed, smacking her firm ass twice. "Remember that promise I made you?"

A/N: So, remember that thing I always do where I leave you needing more. Yeah, something never change. Remember to review and if you have ideas, PM me, do not put ideas in a review. Please.


End file.
